Beauty Is In The Beholder
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Do you still love me even though I'm no longer young or beautiful?" "Oh but Ti, you still are to me." (All in Tigress's Pov)


Beauty, it's something a warrior of my caliber never bothered with. The though of putting make up on and trying on clothes all day everyday just sent shivers down my spine. Besides that, with the words of my mate the dragon warrior always telling me I looked great the way I was just reinforced my belief. However, when the years went by and as my body started to weaken to the point I could only walk around a bit and sit in a chair and look in a mirror. I started to wander if perhaps I was wrong in my words, more importantly if Po still loved me like he did all those years ago when I was young and how people would say...beautiful. So, one night as I sat in our room, wearing an old night gown and looking in the mirror, I knew this was the night to ask.

"Po," I said quietly, at which point my old panda who wore a red robe came walking out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Yes Hun?" He asked concerned. I turned to him slowly, gazing into his faded green eyes.

"I know this may sound weird and odd, but..." I turned back to the mirror, looking at my faded orange fur and my white fur which had turned to a dark grey.

"...Do you think I'm still beautiful?" I asked him curiously. Seeing the way his face formed in the reflection of the mirror, I knew he was taken back by it.

"Beautiful?" He asked with confusion, I nodded my head.

"Yes, do you?" I asked again, still waiting for an answer from him.

"Of course I do Ti, but why are you asking this? I thought you didn't care about that stuff?" He said with confusion, slowly he kneeled down so his head was leveled with mine.

"At first I didn't Po, but looking back on my old self and my current self. I just can't help but feel that feeling, I used to be able to do so much and now look at me." I said with sorrow in my voice, turning my gaze to the wood floor.

"Oh Ti," he said, sorrow now filling his voice as he put a paw on my shoulder.

"I-it's just I'm not that warrior you fell in love with all those years ago. I'm afraid that you don't l-lov-love me the way you did before," Water began to fill my eyes after I let those last words escape my mouth. Soon that same water began to fall and land in my lap, as they did, Po took his paw off my shoulder and placed it on my paws which I had laying on top of another in my lap.

"Ti, look at me." he said, but I didn't turn to him.

"Look at me!" He said with a bit of anger in his voice. Reluctantly, I turned to face him and when I did, I couldn't help but widen my eyes. For I saw pain and anger all over his face, as well as some water in his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again," He told me seriously, gently tightening his paw on my paws. I could only turn my head away from him.

"But Po," I began only for him to intervene.

"No buts Ti, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or to be rude but I'm having a hard time believing what you said." He told me sternly, after a few seconds though, his features softened a bit. Gently, he used his free paw to place it on my chin and turned my head back to the mirror.

"Hun, what do you see? What do you truly see?" He asked me curiously, I only sat there in silence. Not saying a single word. When I did this, Po continued on talking to me.

"I'll tell you what I see, I see a beautiful woman whose still got it. A woman who no matter what time does to her, I'll always see her as a great warrior and a great lover." Hearing his words made my heart feel a bit warm and in a way made me really take a close look at myself.

"A warrior and lover?" I whispered to myself, making Po nod his head.

"That's right kitten. If that doesn't show you, maybe these words will. I was worried just like you actually, I mean I'm not the once bright and energetic panda I used to be. I eat and sleep more than I used to, and I was afraid one day I would wake up and you'd be gone, just leaving a letter telling me you were done. Yet, I always saw you when I opened my eyes up, I still saw in your eyes that even with me being all that you still loved me. So now, I don't worry cause I know you'd never do that. You'd never leave me and I'd never leave you Ti, love is more about than just looks and such its about the connection and ours is strong." He then gave me a kiss on the cheek. In that moment, I fully realized that my fear, my selfishness was just in my head. I was still Tigress, leader of the five, a warrior who had fought for peace, and wife to Po ping. No matter what, I would always be those things and I would be saw as them. My head then turned to my panda.

"Po, thank you." I said with happiness, thankful for him showing me the truth. He just smiled and placed a paw on my cheek.

"My pleasure Hun. But I think it's time for bed, at least it feels like it." He said with a yawn, I laughed a bit at that.

"Sounds good to me, dumpling." Slowly, I stood up from my chair with some help from Po. Both of us then headed for our bed and once we were under the covers. We hugged each other close, my head buried in his chest and his head on top of mine, his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"Goodnight Tigress, I hope you sleep well and dream great dreams." He said in a tired tone, his eyes closing for the night.

"Night Po, and knowing you'll always be here with me, I know I will. I love you Po, so much." My eyes than closed to, my mind ready for dreamland. It made me happy though, happy to know Po will always see me for the person he first fell in love with, a person who he would call...awesome.

Got inspired by a song called Young and Beautiful by Lana del rey. If you like please review.


End file.
